


After School Special

by hilaryfaye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilaryfaye/pseuds/hilaryfaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t say you had to stop grading.” His hands ran down the front of Harasawa’s shirt. “Besides, you look tense, Coach. You could use a little relaxation, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>((I originally wrote this in June 2014, so it's a bit of an oldie, but still a goodie.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Special

“I don’t have time, Shouichi,” Harasawa grumbled.

“Sure you do,” Imayoshi purred, his chin tucked against Harasawa’s shoulder. “I didn’t say you had to stop grading.” His hands ran down the front of Harasawa’s shirt. “Besides, you look tense, Coach. You could use a little relaxation, don’t you think?”

Harasawa made an annoyed sound. “I’d get more work done if you weren’t always breaking into my house. I could actually start grading there again, instead of doing it here.” He gestured at the empty classroom, the one where Imayoshi spent the first class period sitting front and center, smiling and generally being a pain in the ass.

“It’s hardly breaking in when you make it so easy,” Imayoshi replied, sliding around beside Harasawa’s chair. He trailed a hand down the buttons on Harasawa’s shirt, smiling. “Don’t look that way, I know you enjoy my company.”

He knelt in front of Harasawa, resting his hands on his coach’s thighs.

“Shouichi…”

“If you’re that far behind on work, I’m hardly stopping you,” Imayoshi said, beginning to undo Harasawa’s belt. Harasawa sighed and shifted in his chair as Imayoshi opened up the front of his pants and pulled out his cock.

“You know that house would just be too quiet if I didn’t come by,” Imayoshi said, his hand moving up and down Harasawa’s cock.

“I might actually have some peace,” Harasawa said, leaning into his hand.

Imayoshi settled himself in the space under Harasawa’s desk, effectively making sure no one would see him from the door. He ran his tongue around the head of Harasawa’s cock, his free hand squeezing Harasawa’s thigh.

Harasawa leaned over his desk like he was going back to work. Imayoshi worked slowly, moving down Harasawa’s cock with care. It would have been easier to just suck him off–and safer, given where they were, but Imayoshi had never seen the fun in playing it safe.

Harasawa let out a breath, but other than that made no acknowledgement of Imayoshi, crouched under his desk with his lips wrapped around Harasawa’s cock.

Imayoshi reached into Harasawa’s pants, fondling his balls. He had an intimate knowledge of what Harasawa liked, having devoted several hours of study into the topic.

A slight moan, and Harasawa’s hand slid under the desk, coming to rest on Imayoshi’s hair. Imayoshi pauses to take Harasawa further down, bobbing his head in a motion that had long since become very natural to him. Harasawa hissed, his fingers tightening in Imayoshi’s hair.

Imayoshi heard the door open. The hand left his hair immediately, and Imayoshi had a front row seat for the most spectacular performance he’d ever seen Harasawa Katsunori put on.

“Still here, Harasawa-san?” Imayoshi recognized the voice. She was a literature teacher, one he’d seen flirting with Harasawa before.

“Grading,” Harasawa said, not a hint of strain in his voice. “I can’t get any work done at my house–I’m having some repairs done and it’s too noisy.”

Imayoshi sucked hard, Harasawa gave him a warning tap with the side of his foot.

“Oh,” she said. “I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go out for a drink.”

Imayoshi slid down Harasawa’s cock till his nose brushed Harasawa’s stomach. The first bit of tension sounded in Harasawa’s voice. “I’d love to, but I’m already behind on work. Some other time, maybe?”

Imayoshi rolled his eyes.

The literature teacher sounded disappointed, but she left, at least. The door fell shut with a click, and Harasawa waited a moment to make sure she was gone.

“You little shit,” he hissed, tangling his fingers through Imayoshi’s hair again. Imayoshi smiled as much as he could.

Harasawa came with a quiet groan, looking thoroughly pissed off, which was in itself nothing terribly unusual. Imayoshi wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and smiled up at Harasawa. “I thought you did rather well.”

Harasawa frowned at him. “Don’t you have homework you should be doing?”


End file.
